Umbreon Story
by Fire Glaceon
Summary: An Umbreon learns of his real parents


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

I was hunting with my father as it was a very special celebration tonight as it's a celebration for a brand new member to our clan as my father and I we're hunting I saw the girl that I like very much but the thing is she is from a different clan are not best of friends and we are not allowed to talk to each other but that still doesn't stop us from trying you may be thinking why are we hunting right now it is because there is a brand new Eevee it is required for the chief and his son to go hunting for the clan

As being a umbreon I have the advantage of stealth and being able to hit my targets easier also the thing is that I am a day watcher of the clan but as it's my father is more of a night Hunter I was forced to hunt that same time as him all I really don't like being up in the day I still like being up at night as it gives me time to " hey Dad look over there" I said pointing over to where I was looking at " nice find son" he said back towards me as I watched my Target slowly making it's way towards me that even knowing I'm there when it was attack distance I pounced on the poor pidgey as I place my muzzle around it's throat I pressed hard with my muzzle as my teeth sank into it's throat I never really liked hunting but you got to Hunt to survive out here

After my kill my dad came up to me and Pat me on the back he knows I don't really like hurting myself but he knows if I want to survive we spent the next few hours gathering various food sources mainly other Pokémon and we made our way back home I had to notice I was covered in crimson blood as we were walking home after about half an hour of walking we brought our last bit of prey to our little area and place it on a pile my clan is known for being dark types mainly in we are just pure dark types but we do have combinations of dark and other types

Now tell me tell you about my self my name is Moon I am 19 years old my birthday is next week but I know can happen in a week I was born as an umbreon it is very unnatural as members of my species I normally born as an Eevee when I was born my parents were overjoyed with happiness's but I never have the choice to choose my evolution I wish I was born a Eevee sometimes no my friend she is a glaceon but she born as an Eevee but she evolved when she was young we were allowed to play when she was an eevee her name what is a glacier as her parents were glaceon themselves there is a neutral land between our two clans where I am glacier used to play I do miss talking to her after she evolved neither of us were allowed to talk to each other anymore for reasons I don't understand myself

The celebration is going to be beginning soon so I've got to be heading off now as I arrived at the celebration I was instantly met buy two of our Clans night guards " sorry moon but you can't part of the celebration" commented one of the guards "and why the hell not" I quoted back " it simply you're a day guard and day normally go to the day celebrated" the guard spoke towards me "what because you have to stay up at night and look after people try doing during the day when every one is sound sleep and you have to ware armor hmm try it" I yelled at him as walking away from him "bloody idiots they have no idea how it feels to be wake during the day at lest there is one thing I can talk to glacier if she remembers me I wish I could talk to her once again just once" I plead "moon is that you" I heard an female voice I turned to see glacier

"glacier you have grown so much since I last saw you" I said happily "moon I see that your fur is coved in blood went out hunting I take it" she spoke summing my day up "glacier it is so nice to talk to you again next year I can leave my clan and be free from this place and wash my fur easily as you know I hate hunting" I recalled my dreams " I know how you feel I can't time much more of mine as well I hate it there but home is home am I right" she announced "hey I know this a may sound different but how about she start our own clan hey" I asked "moon you know I would love to but I can't right now" she comment back and looking around "why may I ask" I asked "look I am sorry but my parents have made a married for me and the fire type clans son" she replied

An tear came from my eyes I walked away from her sad and I just wanted to kill myself once I got a good amount of distance between us "GLACIER WHY can't you see that I love you" I said fading into a Whisper into the night sky I looked around myself I could a cliff that I could use to end my life here and now I walked over of it I picked a look over it, it was a good 30 metre drop into the forest below "like anyone wants me around anyway that is why they put me on day group" I said to myself I took a step back away form the cliff "well if anyone wants me to stop better come and stole me right now" I called into the dark forest

I heard a small Russell beside we but I didn't care right now no one cares about me my dad, my mum and my best friend all have left me as I was about to jump something had crushed into my side and knocked me down onto my side after letting my adjusted from the imputed I looked to my side to see northing I looked around to see no one until a red-yellowish tail coming to wards me I tried o get to my side but I failed to do so I tried again and failed again so I just lied there than a shiny Flareon jumped at me

"your moon right" it said panicking "yeah what is it to ya" I tried to sound cool " moon I really need to know what does glacier see in you" it replied "ah" I replied "oh sorry my name is fear my brother give it to me" fear calmly stated "why should I care she doesn't like me she only knows me as an friend" I mumbled under my breath "what say again sorry but I didn't get that" he questioned

I didn't say anything because 'I didn't care about him and why should I know his name as far he is concerned with you can go die in a hole for all I care' I thought "come on let's clean that blood off you" he said proudly I rolled my eyes he walked over to me his face and mine were a fur length part me moved his head over my neck he learnt down he picked me by my scruff he was dragging and carrying myself to a near by river he walked up to it I have ever had full on bath before he slowing pulled the rest my body from under him and pushed it in to the river the water felt awesome around the part of my body that was in the water he leant down letting the rest of my body into the water than he let go of my scruff letting me sit there than I saw an shape in the water I tried to get out but couldn't as the shape get darker I looked at fear he just sat calm "what the hell are you doing help get out of here" I called to him he just slimed and continue to watch until a splash of water landed on my head making me to shake it once I had Shaker my head I saw a varpeon

"hehe it is finally nice to meet you moon" the varpeon said "does everyone know my name" I called out "hehe your very funny you know that but any way I see that fear has bought you here get a bath right?" it asked "oh sorry how rude of me my name is gala" gala happily said I can tell that fear my a male but this varpeon I don't know "oh and if you are thinking I am a male for female I am a female" gala answered my question with even hearing it "so fear what is the the problem with him" she asked "I think he might have broken hind leg and to give him an bath" fear answered I don't hate water but I don't mine it "this is my first real bath you know" I told them "you'll be alright your in good paws with a water type" fear calmly said

Gala started by using water gun on me to help rid the blood that had dried into my fur I look down at the water to see all of the blood that had been on me after gala using water gun serval times most of the blood is out of my fur while I was looking at the water I saw a faint yellow glow coming from my feet I moved my other paw to rub it more of yellow throughout the water I had a very surprised look on my face Gala on the other paw was happy or something like that as she continue to clean me I tried to stand up in the water as I slowly got up hoping that I can stand as soon I put the 'broken leg' down I almost fell face one into the water luckily gala caught me with her tail and bit of blood coming from my hind leg gala sat me back down gently as possible she swim around to help move the blood away from us so she could see the blood tail better it was coming form leg

"This may hurt "gala impelled " uh what do you me- aggg" I shouted in pain as she moved my leg back were it should be "here this should help with the swelling" she said using an ice beam on my leg "also eat this" she pulled a berry out from somewhere it was an Oran berry I happily grabbed it from her paws and bit into it right away I could feel my leg getting better soon I tried to stand on it again but this time I stood proudly on my legs and feet couple minutes passed by when gala was done washing me she footed bit away from me and slimed at her work "there one clean umberon " she happily slimed at me

I jumped out of the river and looked at my reflection in the water's surfaces I could two gold bands on each ear "hmm" I calmly let out I moved side ways to the river I saw that I had gold bands on each of my feet and also saw a two bands on my tail "ok" I nervously thought "thank you gala" I happily nod my head towards gala "thank you fear for stopping me from jumping" I turned towards fear who not there any more "uh were did he go he was here a second ago" I let out "oh sorry I fell sleep over there and you know I didn't stop you but anyway your safe" fear tiredly replied "moon if I was you I would head home and sleep the rest of the night to allow you body better time to heal" gala said tiredly as well "thanks again you two I fought this" I said while walking home

As I walked home I could see more ghost types than normal ghost have very little effect on us but we can hit them and have super big effect an hunter came up to "hello moon you not normally up at this hour how come" he questioned "I am help with an bath shadow" I answered "oh I can see that wow I didn't know that umberon can have bands on there feet and two bands on there tail and ears hmm that is new I say and did you know you smell bit like an Oran berry to " he said " I should really getting home my parents would be worried right now" I said walking home "alright talk to you later" he called out

Once I was with in my clans grounds I keeper on walking until I could see my home "moon were have you been" an older voice came to my ears I move my head to look behind me to see an shiny umbreon who is my mother "sorry mum I just got really pissed off so I went for a walk" I simply said "oh moon you are your my son and what is this you have seven new bands on you" she questioned "ah that well you see I got hit by something and a flareon found me and took me to a river that it was home to a varpeon and she help me to have a bath and yeah" I answered she sigh "moon look you are a abomination we were able to cover those other seven bands on you with a grounded up dark stone because if anyone in our clan founded out they would over throw your father and I and try to kill you in fear that an other one would come" she said

"but I don't understand why don't they like abominations they I mean we are just like them only a little bit different mum you're a shiny yet they didn't hurt you at all" I replied "yeah that is true but see and having shiny is about 0.00035 percent or something crazy low for a abomination like your self is I have no ideal" she answer "and how was I born as an umbreon when I was meant to be an eevee?" I asked " I have clue maybe because I had bit a dark stone when I was pregnant with you but you were as small as an eevee" she replied "mum could I spend tomorrow with you and dad" I asked "moon I am sure your father would love that as well as myself" she hugged me

We made rest of the way together I was skipping a little my mother slimed last time I was this happy I was young soon we made it to our home my dad was standing by the door to our home "evening son I take it you are going to bed now" he asked giving me unhappy look "dad why are you looking like that at me I know I have more rings around my body" I asked I saw my two parents look at each other and nod their heads "don't worry about that I know that you are 20 next week so I was thinking how about WS spend some time together when most Pokémon in clan leave when they are 20 so what do you say" he asked having small glint of hope "dad I asked mum if we could spend tomorrow together" I said "I take that as a yes" he replied

"Yes dad" I said "ok come on in that case let's to get some sleep" he said walking in our home I awoke when it was night again 'wow I must have been tried' I thought I heard an knock at my door to my room "came on it is unlocked" I called out my mother walked in followed by my father "ah what are you two doing here" I asked confused "well there is something we would like to say" my mother said "ok go on" I said "well moon you have more rings than a normal umbreon the truth is that you are not a our son we had adopted you when your were very young about a few months old and today is your real birthday" my mother said "ha-ha good one mum no really why are you in my room" I replied my mother rolled her eyes "see I told you he wouldn't understand us that is why I called for his real parents to come by" my father said soon my father walked out of my room soon followed by mother who singed for me to follow so I did

I saw a glaceon and Flareon sitting in our home "who are these" I asked "moon these are your real parents" my mother "moon you have grow so much since I last saw you" the glaceon said "honey you know that he would be lost right now you know that right" the Flareon asked "yeah you are most likely right" the glaceon replied " ah what is happening" I asked "thank you for looking after and help to rise him into the umbreon he is thank you sis" the Flareon said "hee hee that is alright little brother" my mother said "wait so I will be living with these two now" I asked "yes moon and from now no you can us auntie and uncle" my auntie said "ah I am so lost right now" I said "any way happy birthday this is for you" I was given a small box to moon from auntie and uncle I opened it up to reveal a small picture of a much younger umbreon with a glaceon and Flareon with happy faces looking down at the umbreon.

I counted the rights around it body it 10 brands on it's body looking up at the Flareon and glaceon I looked at the Flareon and glaceon that are next to me which had happy faces again "this one is from us" the Flareon said handing me a small box as well I open it to see a necklace I am little confuse by it "open it" the glaceon said I opened it he necklace to see a photo of me and the umbreon that rises me with the Flareon and glaceon with me being in the middle of it I slimed at it "well I guess we are going to have to make for some lost time mum and dad" if felt more right to these two mum and dad

"Yes we do" the Flareon replied with both of them walking up to me and muzzling me soon I said good bye to my umbreon care takes and left with my real mother and father

The end

A/N: I have no idea how this came into my head it just did anyway comment/review thanks


End file.
